logo_variantionsfandomcom-20200213-history
All Disney logo variantions
These are the logo variations seen throughout the years by Walt Disney Pictures. I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998): Christmas lights appear and flash constantly all over the curved line as soon as it gets drawn. Tarzan (1999): After the flash of light revealing the "Walt Disney" text, the background turns into a jungle. Inspector Gadget (1999) and Inspector Gadget 2 (2003): The logo is mechanized and the white curved line is replaced by a gear. On the first movie, we see the castle mechanized, but then it dismantles itself and segues into the opening credits. Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001): The logo is in steel. Light from the water below is seen reflected on the logo. Recess: School's Out (2001): After the flash, Gus, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli, Vince, and TJ play the tune on kazoos while it plays. 'Lilo & Stitch (2002):'The logo is on a black background, andthe flash that draws the curve line is now green and has a "Pulsing" sound effect. The logo as whole is stolen by a UFO beam. Return to Never Land (2002): As the curved line animates, pixie dust falls from it. A yellow glowing ball is drawing the curved line and then flies around and into the gate. Then, the logo zooms out to the left and is revealed to be on a cloud. The camera then pans around as the logo suddenly disappears as the movie begins. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002): The logo is formed by fireworks and the "Walt Disney" text writes itself. Snow Dogs (2002): After the curved line draws, the logo turns icy and starts to snow. The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003): The castle zooms in rapidly by segments, followed by letters coming (one after one) from the left. Then the logo begins to flash blue and red, like police lights. The curved line drawing is blue, and after the logo is done, it disappears, and the logo itself moves to the right. At the end of this film, the same logo from the film's opening is already formed, the flashing blue and red lights are removed, and after the curved line is formed, the logo fades out. George of the Jungle 2 (2003): After the logo is completed, George swings around the screen and hits the castle, causing it to fall over. The Haunted Mansion (2003): The castle turns into a mansion while dark clouds cover the words. Lorenzo (2004):The logo is made up of colorful neon signs. Also, the logo is animated the way neon signs are. Home on the Range (2004): The logo is branded onto a piece of leather and then burns up. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004): The logo is red over a Christmas ornament on a Christmas tree in the same style of the movie. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005): The logo encounters a glitch, just like a computer would do. Also, the castle segments go backwards at the beginning, starting from the bottom segment of the castle appearing and more segments appear one-by-one until the top segment appears and then, the top segment flashes like a neuralyzer. Sky High (2005): The logo fades into a silhouette of the Disney castle as seen in the skyline. Chicken Little (2005): The logo is on a sky background, and in the same style of the movie. Bambi II (2006): The castle is surrounded by mist. The Shaggy Dog (2006): The castle turns into a doghouse. The Wild (2006): In the darkness, the particle makes its usual way above the castle while in voice-over Samson the lion is about to tell his son Ryan a story. Suddenly, as Ryan tells Samson he already heard his story a billion times it stops and rushes back. Then as the conversation repeats, it tries again, makes 2/3 of the distance, and rushes back again. Next time, the conversation occurs again and the particle is being drawn back by a hand. For the fourth time, the particle (and thus, Samson) finally succeeds, and the logo turns into the in-movie sun. The text is in 3-D, made of stone, and has some acacia trees surrounding the castle. The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006): When the logo fully forms, the camera zooms out to reveal a snow globe surrounding it that Santa holds. He then shakes the snow globe, which causes snow to surround the castle. Enchanted (2007): After the logo fully forms, the camera pans up from the castle into a room in the top middle of it. Bedtime Stories (2008): The logo turns into a pop-up book. High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008): The logo morphs into a disco ball. Tron: Legacy (2010): The logo is gradually formed by graphics like those found in the Grid. The company name is slightly off-center. Mars Needs Moms (2011): The logo is tinted in red except for the company name. Winnie the Pooh (2011): The logo is tinted in yellow except for the sky, the castle, and the company's name. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011): The logo fades in from blue fog, the flag on top of the castle is replaced by the Jolly Roger flag, mermaids appear in the river, and the logo is tinted in dark blue.